REWARD
by Sulli Otter
Summary: TAORIS / NC / YAOI / DLDR & DON'T REVIEW IF U DON'T LIKE. Maaf untuk ketidakrapiannya #bows. saya update pake hp dan hp saya gak bisa buat ngedit. Mohon dimaafkan :)


"**REWARD?"**

**Pairing : ****TAORIS****(EXO-M)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M****, ****NC****.**

**Warning : YAOI****, NC****, Lemon or lime, Typo.****(Don't like don't read)**

**Sumarry : Hahaha... baca aja ndiri... kekekekee**** :P**

**Disclaimer : Sama dengan FF saya ****yang lainnya****. Para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan dan Fanfic ini adalah milik SAYA^^.**

_Member _ EXO-M baru saja selesai syuting untuk sebuah acara terkenal di China "Happy Camp". Semua _member _terlihat lelah dan tengah mengistirahatkan badannya di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka yang berada di China.

"Hah… lelah sekali tapi menyenangkan," ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum memejamkan matanya.

"Iya… menyenangkan sekali," sahut Lay setuju.

"Ahh…" tiba-tiba Tao berteriak membuat semua memandangnya.

"Kenapa Tao?" tanya Luhan heran.

"_Gege_… kau bilang akan memberiku _reward_ malam ini? Apa itu? Bisa kuminta sekarang?" tanya Tao antusias dengan wajah polosnya. Sementara _member_ yang lain hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Haha… itu tak akan diberikannya sekarang Tao, nanti malam setelah kami tidur _reward_ itu akan Kris-_ge _berikan padamu," sahut Chen dengan nada menggoda.

"Heh?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Haha…" _member_ yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat keplosan dan keluguan Tao. Sedangkan Kris hanya memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya saat yang lain menggodanya. Tak lama kemudian Kris berdiri dari duduknya di sofa dan meninggalkan _member _yang lain.

"_Gegeeee_… mau kemana?" seru Tao berlari mengikuti Kris.

"Kebalkon…" jawabnya singkat dan meneruskan langkahnya diikuti oleh Tao dibelakangnya.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang memang sengaja disiapkan dibalkon kamarnya. Memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang menyejukkan. Tao hanya memperhatikan Kris seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu balkon.

"_Hah… gege memang tampan. Aku sangat menyukainya dan dia juga sangat baik padaku. Hehe… dan ahh… kenapa jantungku jadi tak normal setiap kali aku berada didekatnya. Berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Badanku juga memanas kalau dia menyentuhku, hah… ada apa dengan diriku. Masih ingat aku saat tadi aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan gege membalas pelukanku dengan erat saat kami bermain di acar tadi. Rasanya hangat sekali, aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi,"_ Tao melamun seraya tersenyum-senyum menatap wajah Kris. Kris yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri dan menarik lengan Tao dengan sedikit keras hingga _magnae _ itu jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Ahh…" Tao berteriak karena terkejut dan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak wajahnya dengan Kris.

Deg…

Deg… deg… deg…

Segera Tao menundukkan wajahnya saat jantungnya memompa darah keseluruh wajahnya hingga dia merasa panas. _"Ish… pasti wajahku memerah,"_ pikirnya malu.

"Haha…" Kris dengan gayanya yang _cool_ tertawa saat menyadari wajah Tao yang memerah. Sangat menggemaskan pikirnya. Dengan lembut diangkatnya dagu Tao hingga dia bisa memandang kedalam mata yang sangat dikaguminya itu. "Yakin kau akan meminta hadiahmu sekarang?" tanyanya lirih.

"I…iya," jawab Tao gugup karena Kris memandangnya begitu intens . "Ke…kenapa memandang k..ku seperti itu?" tanyanya lirih seraya menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau imut dan aku suka memandangmu. Kau keberatan?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya.

Tao bergetar mendengar suara Kris yang begitu berat dan dekat ditelinganya. Tubuhnya memanas merasakan hangatnya nafas Kris yang menerpa telinganya hingga ketengkuknya.

"_G…gege… _A-apa yang kau lakukan… nhh?" tanya Tao saat merasakan Kris menciumi tengkuknya yang tak ayal membuatnya mendesah.

"Hmm… memberikan hadiahmu," jawab Kris enteng dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

Tao mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris dan memeluknya dengan erat saat Kris menghisap kuat lehernya.

"Ahhh…" desahnya lagi yang mampu membuat Kris semakin memanas. Dengan kasar diangkatnya tubuh Tao yang ada dalam pelukannya dan dibawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Dibaringkannya Tao diranjangnya dan dia berjalan kearah pintu. Membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya, "Chen… kau tidur dikamar Tao malam ini," ujarnya datar dan langsung menutup pintu serta menguncinya.

Chen hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perintah mutlak _leader_-nya. "Hah… aku tidur denganmu ya Min-_hyung_," pinta Chen dengan wajah memelas. Dan Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Chen.

**.**

_**TaoRis side**_

_**.**_

"_Gege…_ kenapa Chen-_ge_ harus tidur dikamarku?" tanya Tao masih dengan kepolosannya.

"Hm… kau ingin mengambil hadiahmu kan?" tanya Kris dan Tao mengangguk. "Aku akan memberikannya."

Setelah berbicara Kris langsung menindih Tao dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Hanya Tao yang bisa mendapatkan tatapan lembut dan hangat dari Kris. Hanya dirinya karena Kris sangat mencintai _magnae_ mereka itu. Hanya Tao yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari dirinya. Oh… sungguh beruntung sekali dirimu baby panda… aku pengennnnn #plakkk.

Tao seolah tenggelam dalam tatapan tajam Kris yang berhasil memenjarakannya. Diangkatnya telujuknya menyusuri wajah tampan Kris yang sangat bersih tanpa noda. "Tampan," gumamnya tanpa sadar dan meneruskan menelusuri wajah Kris hingga tangannya berhenti di bibir Kris. Ditekannya bibir itu dengan lembut. "Kenyal… hehe," kekehnya dan itu cukup membuat Kris menjadi gerah. Dengan sedikit kasar dia mencium Tao.

Tao terkejut untuk sejenak saat Kris menciumnya, namun dengan cepat dia mebalas ciuman Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kris. Menekan tengkuk Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmhh…" lenguh Tao saat Kris dengan sengaja menjilat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao.

Lidah Kris dengan lincah mengekplorasi seluruh yang ada didalam sana. Terasa hangat dan manis.

"Nghh…" lenguhan Tao makin keras saat Kris menjilat langit-langit mulutnya membuat saliva meleleh keluar mengalir disela bibirnya.

buk… buk…

Tao memukul lengan Kris saat paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan sedikit tak rela Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap saliva dibibir Tao. Ditatapnya wajah Tao yang tengah berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Wajah yang memerah dengan dada yang naik-turun… oh… sangat menggairahkan. Jangan lupakan bibir seksinya yang telah bengkak dan memerah.

Glukk…

Kris meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Kris mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dan mencium Tao dengan lembut. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Tao dengan sangat pelan dan penuh perasaan. Betapa dia sangat mencintai Tao. Dia tak ingin menyakiti _magnae_ yang polos dan lugu ini. (Tapi kau menistakannya Krissss #bantingKrisss).

"Nhhh… " Tao melenguh pelan saat Kris dengan sangat lembut melumat bibirnya. _"Kau membuatku gila gege," _batinnya menjerit dan dia mencoba membalas lumatan Kris.

Saling memeluk, melumat dan menyesap kenikmatan itu yang dilakukan Kris dan Tao. Kris memindahkan ciumannya keleher Tao. Disusurinya leher jenjang itu dengan hidungnya, sesekali menghembuskan nafanya membuat Tao harus menahan nafasnya merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya.

"Kau sangat wangi," lirih Kris dan langsung menghisap kuat leher Tao.

"Ngghhh…_gege_," desah Tao tak tertahankan. Dia merasakan gejolak yang membakar tubuhnya membuatnya gerah dan panas. "_Gege _ panasss…" serunya lirih dengan tatapan sendu.

Kris tersenyum lembut, dia bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik lengan Tao untuk bangun. Dengan tetap tersenyum lembut dia membuka baju Tao hingga _magnae_ itu merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Refleks dia memeluk Kris karena dingin.

"Hei… kenapa?" tanya Kris heran.

"Dinginnn…" lirih Tao dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya didada Kris membuat Kris kegelian.

Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat dan meletakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Tao. Kembali dia menyusuri leher jenjang itu dengan hidungnya dan dengan sengaja dia menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkuk Tao.

"Ngghh…_gege_," Tao memeluk Kris dengan erat, badannya bergetar merasakan hangatnya nafas Kris. Dengan lembut Kris mendorong Tao hingga mereka kembali berbaring. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap Tao, disingkirkannya poni yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Biarkan aku memberikan hadiahku. Kau mau?" tanyanya lirih. Sesungguhnya nafsu telah menguasai diri Kris, namun sebisa mungkin dia menahan nafsunya karena dia sangat menyayangi Tao. Dia ingin saat pertama mereka menyatu menjadi sangat berkesan dan romantis. Tao mengangguk setelang mengerti apa yang dimaksud "hadian" oleh Kris. Dan dia memejamkan matanya saat Kris menciumnya lagi dengan penuh perasaan. Mereka kembali berpagutan dengan lembut dan saling melumat bahkan bertukar saliva.

"Ahh…" Tao mengerang lirih saat Kris dengan sengaja mencubit _nipplenya_. "_Gege… mhhmmm_," Tao menggigit bibirnya meredam desahannya saat Kris mencium dadanya. Sungguh pengalaman baru untuk Tao. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal yang bisa membuatnya mengacuhkan segala hal disekitarnya.

Kris terus menghisap dengan lembut dada Tao. Dia sungguh pelan-pelan melakukannya takut akan menyakiti Tao. _"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan menjagamu… tak akan menyakitimu,"_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Saat lidah dan bibirnya asik dengan dada Tao tangannya merayap kepinggang Tao dan dengan pelan melepaskan ikat pinggang Tao.

"Ahh…" desahan Tao menjadi music indah bagi telinganya dan menjadi pemicu untuk dirinya melakukan hal yang lain dan lebih pada Tao.

Ikat pinggang itu sudah terlepas dan tangannya bergerak membuka kancing celana Tao hingga resletingnya. Dengan pelan dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tao dia melepas celana Tao hingga _magnae_ itu polos tanpa sehelai benang pun sekarang.

"Ahhh…" lenguhan Tao makin keras saat jari-jari panjang Kris menyusuri pahanya hingga menyentuh bagian pribadinya.

"Nhhh… " dia terus mendesah penuh nikmat saat kris menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di bagian pribadinya. "Ohh…_gege_."

Kris terus melakukan itu dengan lembut namun cepat hingga dia merasakan milim Tao yang berkedut dalam genggamannya.

"Aaaahhhh…" lenguhan panjang penuh kelegaan keluar dari bibir Tao saat dia telah mencapai puncaknya.

Kris memanfaatkan tangannya yang basah karena cairan Tao dan keadaan Tao yang tengah menikmati pasca orgasmenya untuk memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam _hole_ Tao.

"Nhhh…" kembali lenguhan Tao terdengar saat Kris dengan pelan dan lembut menggerakkan tangannya didalam diri Tao.

"Argh…." Tao melenguh sedikit keras saat Kris menambahkan satu jari dalam dirinya.

"Sakit?" tanya Kris khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Tao. Tao membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Kris. Dikalungkannya tangannya keleher Kris, mengecup bibir Kris sekilas dan menggeleng.

"Ahhh…" sontak Tao menutup matanya saat tanpa sengaja jari-jari panjang Kris menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali merasakan nikmat.

Nafas Tao memburu saat Kris berulang kali menyentuh titik tersebut, dipeluknya dengan erat bahu Kris melampiaskan kenikmatan yang telah diberikan oleh Kris hingga dia tak menyadari Kris telah menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Arghh…" Tao mengernyit saat merasakan sakit ketika Kris melakukan gerakan menggunting dalam dirinya.

Kris mencium kening tao dengan lembut sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena telah menyakiti Tao. Kris merebahkan Tao kembali ketempat tidur dan terus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya.

"Ahh…" lagi titik itu tersentuh oleh jari Kris. Tao membuka matanya dan dengan tangan yang bergetar dia membuka pakaian yang Kris kenakan hingga mereka sama-sama polos.

"Aaahhh…_ gege…_" desahan demi desahan terus menggema diruangan yang menjadi panas karena kegiatan dua makhluk itu. Hingga desahan panjang Tao menandakan dia telah mencapai puncaknya yang kedua.

Nafas yang terengah-engah membuat dadanya naik turun, mata sayu yang setengah terbuka, bibir yang bengkak yang memerah wajah berpeluh Tao membuat Kris tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

Diciumanya Tao dengan kasar dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Tao sekali lagi.

"NNHHH…" Tao mengerang keras namun tertahan oleh bibir Kris saat merasakan Kris tengah memasuki dirinya.

"Sakit…" rintihnya saat dengan terpaksa dia memutuskan ciumannya.

"Maafkan aku Tao… tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya," sahut Kris.

"Sakit _gege…_" sebulir air lolos dari mata Tao. Kris menjadi sedikit tak tega namun dia tak bisa menghentikannya. Digenggamnya milik Tao dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya hingga Tao bisa merasakan kenikmatan lagi.

"Ohhh…" desah lega Kris saat dirinya bisa menyatu dengan sempurna dalam diri Tao.

Tao membuka matanya saat rasa sakit itu sedikit reda, dia memperhatikan raut wajah Kris yang terengah dan beberapa bulir keringat menempel didahinya. Dihapusnya bulir keringat itu dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut menatap Kris. "Bergeraklah _gege_," bisiknya lembut ditelinga Kris dan Tao entah mendapat keberanian dari mana dia mennghisap kuat leher Kris hingga mampu membuat sang _leader _mendesah lirih karena ulahnya.

Kris mulai bergerak dalam diri Tao dengan pelan dan makin lama makin cepat. Tao terus mendesah menerima kenikmatan yang tiada tara dari Kris. Menutup matanya merasakan semua gerakan Kris dalam dirinya.

"Ahh…_gege_… nnhhh…"

Desahan Tao membuat Kris menjadi semakin cepat bergerak dan sesekali desahan juga lolos dari bibirnya merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya saat berada dalam Tao.

"Aaaahhhh…." Desahan panjang itu mengakhiri kegiatan mereka berdua. Kris memisahkan dirinya dan berbaring disamping Tao. Nafas keduanya meburu dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Kris melirik kearah Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan serta hangat yang menyelimuti perutnya saat cairan Kris tumpah dalam dirinya.

Kris mengelus lembut pipi Tao hingga membuatnya membuka matanya. Kris tersenyum dengan lembut "_Wo Ai Ni_ dan itu adalah hadiah yang kujanjikan. Terima kasih kau mau melakukannya denganku," lirihnya.

Tao dia sejenak mencerna kata-kata Kris yang mampu mebuat jangtungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat , setelah reda untuk sejenak pasca kegiatan panas mereka. "Aku juga mencintaimu _gege_… sangat mencintaimmu. Terima kasih hadiahnya dan aku suka kau melakukannya dengan lembut," jawab Tao dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu saat kegiatan mereka barusan kembali terbayang diwajahnya.

Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka. "Tidurlah… kau pasti lelah," ucap Kris.

Tao mengangguk dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris. Mereka tidur saling berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan dimalam yang dingin.

_._

_**Other side**_

.

"Hah… mereka membuatku gila, Xiumin-_hyung_ aku jadi ingin," rengek Chen dan menarik-narik lengan Xiumin yang tertidur disebelahnya.

"_Andwae…_ aku lelah dan jangan menggangguku," seru Xiumin jengkel dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Chen memandang Xiumin dengan wajah memelas dan sebisa mungkin mencoba mecoba untuk tidur.

"Hiksss… Sehun-_ah _aku merindukanmu, Kris bodoh," maki Luhan dalam hati.

"Aaahhh… tunggu kalian berdua besok pagi!" teriak Lay gusar yang tak bisa tidur padahal dirinya sangat lelah.

Iseng2 nyoba aplot dari hp ternyata bisa, hehe…

Gimana ceritanya? Ngaco? Iya saya tahu. Ini adalah FF EXO yang pertama kali saya buat dan langsung rated M dan sudah pernah publish di WP saya^^.


End file.
